Slaughter of Hel
The Slaughter of Hel was the first campaign launched by ferocious and savage Flesh Rippers Space Marine Chapter under the command of the newly instilled Chapter Master Uric Draf. This war of reciprocity took place on the vitally important Imperial world of Hel, which had come under attack by a large force of Heretic Astartes from two infamous Traitor Legions - the Night Lords and the World Eaters. Though the Flesh Rippers eventually emerged bloody but victorious, they inflicted a terrible price upon the Traitors and most especially the World Eaters, though many Flesh Rippers Astartes fell to achieve this victory. History The first to suffer the Wrath of the Flesh Rippers following Uric Draf's elevation to Chapter Master was the world of Hel. Following the formation of the Great Rift, heretics from the Traitor Legions and Renegade Chapters had emerged from their hiding places to ravage the Galaxy, Hel itself had fallen to the dreaded Night Lords and World Eaters Traitor Legion's and the Blood Reaver was determined to utterly destroy them. Arriving in orbit Flesh Rippers' fleet opened fire on the Traitors, and soon, a great battle raged in orbit as the Traitors mortal allies fought back. Smashing through the Traitor line, the Flesh Rippers launched their entire Chapter in a massive assault against the world of Hel where over a thousand World Eaters and Night Lords waited for them. Hundreds of drop pods and gunships roared through the atmosphere crashing into the ground outside the walls of the Citadel of Blood. Led by their Chapter Master, the Flesh Rippers erupted from their drop pods and thunderhawk gunship and without heeding injury or loss, they hurled themselves at the walls butchering their way through the Night Lords' line in a seemingly overwhelming desire to get to grips with the World Eaters who leapt to meet them, matching the Flesh Rippers' pure rage with pure rage of their own. Uncontrolled, unbound, unrestrained, the Flesh Rippers crashed against the World Eaters in rabid packs, showing why Imperial forces had feared to fight alongside them for solar decades. Uric Draf was a whirlwind of gore, smashing through the Night Lords and letting out building roar of pure, undiluted rage he slaughtered his way into the World Eaters line chain axes scything left and right, every blow sending mutated corpses tumbling through the air. With incoherent screams of rage the sons of Angron hurled themselves at towering warrior in their midst yet they were laughably outmatched in every regard, heads were ripped from their shoulders, bones pulverised, gene-forged superhumans torn apart as if they were nothing. The Blood Reaver reaped a bloody tally as he drove the Traitors back. For nine blood-drenched hours, the two sides fought in the most vicious fighting imaginable, until finally a ramp of corpses led up to a single breach in the wall, and the blood-maddened warriors of the Flesh Rippers plunged in. Filled with rage, they were merciless, the Blood Reaver in particular seemed utterly determined to destroy the entirety of the World Eaters host. By the time the Doom Legion, who had also answered the call, arrived the battle was over and the Flesh Rippers had gone, as for the Heretics the World Eaters had been utterly annihilated and their Night Lord allies scattered to the wind. The inside of the fortress was a slaughter house, filled with the dismembered and mangled corpses of the Traitors, for not one soul had been spared from the fury of the Flesh Rippers, the Doom Legion were shocked at the utter hatred for their foes displayed by Flesh Rippers, many of the bodies of both sides showed signs of having fought on despite suffering horrendous wounds, severed limbs and massive trauma that should have felled even an Astartes and several were found locked in deathly, gore-splattered embraces, striking at their foes with their last ebbing strength, It was an absolute slaughter, the fortress having been transformed into a blood-soaked charnel house. The Doom Legion had seen enough and returned to their Battle Barge where they proceeded unleash Planet Killing Weapons, Cyclonic Torpedos battered the World untill it finally broke apart, removing the tainted Planet from existence. The Flesh Rippers were last recorded tracking a course through the Warp, to visit their wrath upon another. Category:Campaigns Category:Flesh Rippers Category:History Category:Imperial Campaigns Category:Space Marines